Yuki Salvesen
Yuki (Ghosty) Salvesen is an Original Character created by -StormySkiesStudios- , and is the main focus for the fanfiction, Miraculous: The One That Never Was. Yuki is a friendly, quiet, empathic kid from Olso, Norway, who previously lived in Japan for a few years, before coming to Paris, France. Enrolling in Collège Françoise Dupont, they find a beautiful community of friends. Although Yuki is a normal person, who has no superhero identity, and hasn't been akumatised, they are more mysterious than they let on. Appearance Physical Appearance Yuki is somewhere between Marinette and Adrien's height, they are a little taller than Marinette but shorter than Adrien. Yuki has hazel eyes that are browner than green when they aren't wearing their contact lenses. Yuki is nearsighted and has astigmatism in both eyes, so they require contact lenses. Yuki can't see a thing without them. When they are wearing contact lenses, Yuki has two pairs, one makes their eyes look a vivid, rich deep purple, and the other makes their eyes look emerald-green. The only problem with this is that Yuki cannot afford clear lenses, so not many people realise their eyes are hazel coloured. Yuki's hair is quite unusual, the left side of their hair is shaved, which is a dark brown/black colour. The other side is a long fringe, about the length of their head, with an undercut, and a shave in the shape of a star at the back of their head. The fringe is straight, and still dark brown/black, but with light purple highlights. Underneath the top layer of hair on the right side, is a thin braid, that ends just before the shoulder. It's threaded with a series of coloured wooden beads. The first, one blue, red and white, symbolising the UK. The second, one red and one white for Japan. The Third one red, one white and one blue for Norway. These beads symbolise their rich heritage. As Yuki has Tri-heritage, it's very difficult for people to pick their hertitage, and when Yuki tells people, it comes as quite a surprise. Yuki has medium to pale skin, like their Norwegian mother, but lacks the ability to blush, like Japanese people. Their nose is quite promient, but the eyes are hooded, once again, reflecting their Japanese heritage. Overall, the Nowergian genes are strongest in the facial make-up, Japanese in the eye and hair colour, and British genes in the skin colour. Some people think Yuki a bit odd, but they don't mind, they just embrace their mixed and rich heritage. Civilian Attire Usual Attire Yuki wears a loose-fitting kaftan-style cotton shirt, with sleeves that reach the elbow, in a colourful Islamic pattern. It is sercured at the waist with a leather knotted belt. Around their neck is a shark tooth necklace, which has a black string cord and various seashells and beads on it. They wear light suede cargo pants that are hevaily customised, the buttons are blue and it has hand-made flower emballisments, with the pockets covered in patches of femeinmie fabrics. On their feet, they wear a pair of thick-soled comfortable white canvas sneakers, which have a customised pattern that Yuki drew themself. Skateboarding Outfit When Yuki uses their skateboard to get around, they retain their usual outfit, however, they wear protection while riding. Yuki didn't use to wear protection while using their skateboard, but when they had an accident, it didn't take much to change their mind! Yuki wears a black helmet with white Japanese characters on it, and they mean "Safety". They also wear durable, black elbow and knee pads, as well as some protection for their hands. When they are skateboarding at the skate park, they usually wear loose-fitting, comfortable pants and a hoodie, or a t-shirt when it's warm. They don't wear their Kaftan or cargo pants as they are impractical for doing tricks! As for Yuki's clothing styles, it's a bit of a task to describe, as they have a varied and rich style. It could be described as a slightly feminine, indie/bohemian style, but one interesting thing is that Yuki has never worn a dress. Abilities Languages As Yuki has lived in Britan for - Credit to TheFlagAnthemGuy On DeviantArt for these pictures. Mental Abilities Aside from Skateboarding, another passion of Yuki's is Web-Design. Many people tell Yuki it's an odd combination, but Yuki doesn't mind, that's just what they like. Yuki is good at Web-design, and is well-versed in drag-and-drop editors. Yuki is also a proficent coder, knowing HTML, CSS, Javascript, Java and learning C++. Yuki adores coding, and is quite good at it. In their spare time, Physical Abilities Yuki is no superhero, they're just a normal human. However, due to their obbsession with Skateboarding, Yuki is quite physical able. Yuki is capable of running good distances with exhausting themself, and they have good stamina and reflexes, as demonstrated when an Akumatised villian was throwing blasts at them, they were able to dodge them with okay ease. Being obbsessed with skateboarding, Yuki is very good at it. They can perform all sorts of tricks and manervauer in varying difficulty with ease, including Ollies and kickflips. This constant practice had made their legs powerful and strong, which is one of the reasons he can run fast. Other Abilities Family Relationships Alix Kubel Alix was the first person they met, as they both bumped into each other coming into class early. Alix immediately liked Yuki's quiet but gentle personality, and they became friendly towards each other. As time went on, after a few weeks of being in that Class, Yuki developed a massive crush on her. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir ''' Adrien, as well as Nino, are the second people Yuki meets Collège Françoise Dupont. Yuki was sitting alone at lunch, and when Adrien sees them sitting alone, his kind personality speaks to him, and he suggests to Nino that they go and sit next to Yuki. They do just that, and Yuki is surprised and pleased at the suddenness of people being friendly to them. Thus, begins the start of a close relationship, Unlike Alya, Yuki has a policy that ensures they give Cat Noir breathing room and makes no effort whatsoever to discover Cat Noir's identity, respecting his wishes. This just goes to show how much willpower Yuki has, as despite wanting to know who he is, they rise above their personal wishes to fulfil someone else's instead. '''Nino Lahiffe Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Marinette is a good friend of Yuki's, and as Marinette can be a bit shy, clumsy and forgetful, Yuki enjoys teasing her gently. They have a playful, fun relationship, and Yuki is always ready to help her out, no matter the circumstances. Yuki cares for Marinette fiercely and admires her fashion and design skills immensely. It didn't take long for them to work out that Marinette has a crush on Adrien, as they are very perceptive. Yuki asked Marinette did she have a crush on Adrien one day, and Marinette was confused as to who had told them. This caused a bit of tension between them, but Yuki wasn't too ruffled. They just explained that they had picked up the signs themself, and swore not to tell anyone. That made Marinette relax, and their relationship only grew stronger. However, the only thing Marinette dislikes about Yuki is their tendency to gently push her into spending more time with Adrien, just like Alya does. As much as she says she doesn't like it, she is grateful for Yuki's help. When it comes to Ladybug, Yuki treats her with the usual attitude they treat everyone with, kindness, a listening ear, and respect. Although, Yuki gives her a bit more respect and treats her with a sort of distant politeness, as Yuki doesn't want to upset the heroine. They don't have a very close relationship, as Yuki has had very few encounters with Ladybug. But above all, Yuki respects and deeply admires Ladybug, for her dedication to saving Paris, her courage and confidence, and above all, her selfless manner. Unlike Alya, Yuki has a policy that ensures they give Ladybug breathing room and makes no effort whatsoever to discover Ladybug's identity, respecting her wishes. This just goes to show how much willpower Yuki has, as despite wanting to know who she is, they rise above their personal wishes to fulfil someone else's instead. Alya Césaire Trivia * Yuki is quite fond of jewellry, and tailsmans. * They have a special good luck charm, which is their Shark-tooth necklace, which Yuki wears at all times. Category:Oc Category:Uncategorized OC __FORCETOC__ Category:LGBTQIA+ characters Category:LGBT